Random story bored usual thing
by ChrisWorld
Summary: it is not only about ff7 its about all of the ff games because i want to take the mick out of them.i do not own final fantasy!
1. Chapter 1

This story is out of randomisation (probably not right grammar but who really cares?)

**A LOVE STORY BETWEEN CLOUD AND AERIS!**

**(THANKFULLY IT'S NOT BORING!)**

It was a typical day for Cloud; as usual he was beaten up by Barret who refused to play scrabble with him. (but there ya' go Barret's gay!)

Cloud was moping (sp?) around the gold saucer when he stumbled upon Cid and Cait Sith.

They tried there best to cheer him up but each time almost got there Cloud punched Cait Sith in the belly button. (Imagine how big that is!)

Cloud moped off again and wondered so far that he didn't realize that he made it to the Forgotten City. (Don't ask…)

Then he remembered the horrible (yet slightly funny) (sorry Aeris fans) thing Cait Sith said;

"Okay so you're running towards Aeris and you say hi. Suddenly her head falls off but she's still standing there smiling. And you bend down to her head and say;

'Are you alright Aeris? I know you've lost weight!"

At that point Cloud was beating up Cait Sith. (Which is very hard to do…?)

He decided to go to where Aeris was stabbed.

When he managed to get there he found floating in the water, the white materia that dropped in the water when Aeris was stabbed. (If anybody got that far or ever played it!)

Then he suddenly thought to himself…

"ARGH! this is the thing that could have stopped meteor! Fg Fr of Fn!"

Excuse him for the inappropriate language; he is being smacked by his dead mum right now.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Cloud!" this is Yuffie by the way.

"Hi Yuffie what you up to?" asked Cloud

"Nothin' I guess…how's life?" she asked

"Pretty bad." He replied

"Whys that?" she asked

"I just realized what the white materia was for!"

"What?"

"To stop meteor!"

"You mean all that time we could have jus' fished that out of this overgrown pond?" she asked

"yea." He replied

They talked for a while until they realized that ONE of the many Jenova's was behind them. (Don't ask bout that either)

"BRAGH! What's a Jenova doing here?" yelled Yuffie

"I don't know! But it must be something! Let's fight it!" yelled Cloud back

They got into a fight.

They hit the Jenova.

Jenova hit back.

Usual battle.

After a while they suddenly heard it saying something.

"Ill beda moo." It said

"What?" they asked

"Ill beda moo!" it said again

"Um…" they asked again

"I NEED TO POO!" it yelled

"Huh? The toilet's over there…"

**NOW FOR THE RANDOMISITY!**

Aeris suddenly woke up from her watery grave, and swam up to the surface.

She walked down the stairs to where she was stabbed and found Jenova, Yuffie and Cloud all gathered round a tea table drinking tea laughing and talking about how life is.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" questioned Aeris really annoyed

"Oh hello Aeris! We where just having a tea party! Would you like to join?" asked Cloud very posh and lady like.

"Indeed I would!" she replied

THE END!

I told you know romance in it whatsoever but maybe I didn't say that but again who cares?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, this isn't continuing the story I wrote last lime this is different.

**A ZIDANE STORY!**

Again it was a typical day for Zidane Tribal; as usual he was cheating on Queen Dagger for 987654321 other women.

Eventually Dagger found out and burnt Zidane to a crisp, with Bahamut.

The end.

No wait.

Vivi and Eiko spotted Steiner and Beatrix shagging. (Not very nice thing to see.)

Amarant (sp?) And Freya has spotted Eiko and Vivi copying Steiner and Beatrix and there doing it to.

So since everyone else is doing it Freya decides to cheat on sir fratley and does it with Amarant.

Since Quina's an idiot. It decides to do it with a frog. (How I do not know)

Then Dagger sees everyone doing it with anyone.

She gets jealous, grabs the overcooked ham of Zidane and then they start doing it in the middle of Alexandria.

**NOW IT'S THE END!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A DAGGER STORY!**

Dagger was bored sitting on her thrown…so she decided to sneak out of the castle again!

She swam all the way to Maidan Sari (drowning three times) while she was there she found an alexandrite!

She used it to call Alexander from Alexandria and then it fell over destroyed Alexandria and all the mist went pop!

The end!

Then dagger drowned when she summoned leviathan on madian sari!

The second end!


End file.
